Daughter Dearest
by addisonaltman
Summary: Kate and Rick are happy. New Baby, Everything is supposed to work out alright. What happens when a certain person from Kate's past comes back to haunt her? Caskett but they'll have some trouble :3


**A/N: So here's the thing. Originally there were two first chapters for dearest daughter. One where Isabella was just born and one that began on her first birthday. When I decided to put up the first chapter, I chose the one that began when she was coming home from the hospital. I then realized how hard it was to continue that story. So here is the other first chapter. Enjoy and don't throw copies of Heat Wave at me :3**

**-A x**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Surprise Gift.**

Kate Castle held the cake safely in her hands. The flame of the single candle flickering as she walked. The cake itself was pale pink with white decorations and in big letters, it read, '**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISSY**'. As she walked into the living room and she caught the eye of several adults. At the same time they all began to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." they sang and the toddler's face lit up at the sight. She clapped her little hands together and bounced up and down on her father's lap. Kate walked closer and held the cake in front of her daughter.

"Happy birthday to Issy. Happy birthday to you" the crowd behind had finished their song and the baby's grin was from ear to ear.

"Blow them out sweetie." Kate whispered to Issabella. The girl nodded and blew the candle out softly and with the help of her father, blew it out. The small group appluaded and whistled. Kate turned to look at her friends and family, smiling to herself. At thirty three, she had an almost perfect life. She looked to her father who was now holding his grandchild, talking animatedly. She looked at Lanie and Javier, hands interlocked, looking totally adorabale. She looked at Kevin and Jenny, and Jenny's stomach that housed their first child. She finally looked at her husband who was standing with oldest daughter, deep in conversation and with a contented smile on his face. Jim Beckett handed Issy to Kate and pressed a kiss to his daughters forehead.

"I gotta go Katie." He said, straightening up. "It was a great little party. I can't believe she's one already!"

"Me either Dad. I love you." she called out as he left the loft, shouting a quick, "Love you too", as he went.

Kate sat on the couch and sat her daughter on her lap. Issy reached up to play with her mother's hair. She twirled a loose curl around her little finger and then moved her hands to the necklace, tucked under Kate's top. Kate pulled the necklace from under the fabric and put the ring in Isabella's hand. The youngest Castle played with it softly and then handed it back to her mother muttering, "Gramma"

"Well done, Issy. That's Grandma's ring isn't it?" The toothy grin Kate recieved made her laugh. She looked up to see her husband walk over to the couch and sit beside her. He put one arm around Kate and the other made it's way to Issy's torso, tickling her softly. The melody of the toddlers giggles made him smile as she tried to fight off his hands. She tipped herself back and forwards to avoid him but he was too fast. She moved from her mother's lap and moved into the arms of her older sister.

"Is daddy tickling you?" Alexis asked, using the voice she saved for her younger sister. When she nodded Alexis turned her head towards their father and pretended to tell him off. "That was very bad daddy. You have to be nice to my little sister." Issy laughed at her sister's tone, once again showing her new teeth. Kate moved from the couch, crawling to the seat on which the girls were sitting. The look on her face made Issy squeal and try to hide in Alexis's arms. Once Kate reached them, she tickled both Issy and Alexis making them squeal louder.

Rick took in the sight of his girls. Kate's hair was long and her face was carefree. She was wearing fitted jeans and a toffee coloured long sleeved top. Issy was like a younger version of himself, and he was told this numerous times. She had the most breathtaking blue eyes that could only be found on a Castle. She had short hair, dark brown in colour and gently curled. Her sister had dressed her in a little white sundress and pink tights. Alexis was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It didn't matter to him, they all looked beautiful.

The intercom buzzed and Kate stood up to answer it, holding Issy on her hip.

"Hello", she said into the reciever.

"Hello? Mrs Castle?" the security man replied.

"Yes, Mike."

"I gotta delivery down here for an Miss Isabella Castle. Want me to send her up?"

"Yes please, thanks Mike." Kate said, excitment niggling at her.

"You're welcome ma'am" was all that was heard before Kate put the phone back and turned her attention to her daughter. "Did you hear that Isabella Castle? You got a package down stairs." Kate told her daughter, using the voice most people used when speaking to small children. Issy smiled back and clapped her hands. Kate spun her daughter around on in the small hallway and she laughed. Kate heard the door and whisphered to her daughter.

"I wonder who that is..." Kate said before opening the door. Rick sat watching the two as Kate froze. He couldn't see what had spooked her so he walked over and peered out into the hallway. Stood in front of Kate was a fifteen year old girl, almost the same height as Kate with the same green eyes. Kate still hadn't said anything and Isabella was starting to fidget.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked, the question was meant to sound full of concerned but came across dripping with sarcasm. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing here Lilii?" Kate asked, finally finding her voice. Rick knew by her tone that she was shocked.

"Mother, that is no way to greet your daughter, now is it?"

* * *

**A/N: You hated it didn't you? I knew it :( Review anyway ? :)**


End file.
